


House call

by hospicewriting



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathrooms, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hospicewriting/pseuds/hospicewriting
Summary: Edric is confused about how he should feel after the events at Burgomaster.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Edric Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	House call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kato_kat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kato_kat/gifts).



> Did a short greentext continuation of Burgomaster on the threads and decided to post it since they posted theirs here. Hope you enjoyed it Kato_Kat

Edric still couldn't believe what happened to him a week ago at the burger cafe. He thought his sister was giving him one of the best experiences of his life by giving him a foot job but it turned out to be his little sister's friend Luz.

After that event, it became awkward from then on out every time the four of them would hang out. He would be lying to himself if he didn't find Luz cute but he really couldn't go for her since he knew Amity had a huge crush on her.

"What to do, what to do." He thought to himself as he wandered around the manor halls. 

"Hey Ed" a familiar voice called out, causing Edric to jump.

Turning around he saw Luz standing behind him with a devilish smile on her face. Eric feared what that smile could mean.

"Luz what are you doing?" He asked, taking a few steps back from the girl.

"Oh just here studying with Amity needed to use the bathroom is all." She said taking a step towards Edric with every step he took back.

"Okay um well the bathroom is down that way first door on the right," Eric told her feeling his back hit the wall. He was officially stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Just over there, I might need some help getting there. Would you be so kind to help me, Ed?" She whispered into his ear as he felt her hand press against his crotch. 

Like clockwork, he felt his erection start to rise feeling Luz finger trace his cock's outline. "Luz I don't think that's such a good idea?" Edric said stifling a moan.

"It's okay, I told Amity humans take a long time to use the bathroom." She told him as she dragged him down the hall.

"We'll Luz it's just that Amity she um she uh." Edric tried his best to come up with an excuse not to go with Luz but nothing good came to mind.

Before long he found himself in the bathroom alone with Luz which just smelt trouble for him.

"You worry too much. I know Amity likes me, it's cute but I like you a little more." She told him as she dropped to her knees and started u buttoning Edric's pants.

"Stop her Edric, nothing good can come of this if you're caught Amity and possibly Emira might hate you forever." He thought but all that left his head when he felt the soft hands of Luz stroke his shaft.

"So this is what I was playing with at the cafe," Luz said as she stroked his cock.

"Uh yeah I never thanked you for that," Edric said as a moan escaped his lips.

"No need to thank me. It was cute watching you squirm around thinking it was your sister." Luz said, speeding up her hand movement.

"I still have your sock if you want it back washed obviously."

" Keep it a gift from me to you," Luz said before kissing the head of his cock.

"Luz." Edric moaned as he felt his cock enter her mouth. The feeling was amazing. He could feel Luz's tongue work its way around his head and the bottom of his cock. He felt himself thrust every time Luz tried to back out causing a nice rhythm for him.

Like before the experience was godly and he couldn't take it anymore, grabbing Luz's head with both hands he pulled her to the base of his cock burying her nose in his pubes hearing an audible gag from Luz.

At that moment he painted the inside of Luz's throat and mouth with his seed before letting Luz go. He watched as Luz took his cock out from her mouth as a couple of strands of cum dribbled down her chin.

He felt a tug on his leg and looked down, seeing Luz mouth open with his cum inside before watching her swallow it all down in one gulp.

He was about to say something when he heard a knock on the door causing him to jump in fear. "I'm dead, I'm so dead." He thought to himself.

"Master Edric I would recommend you take such activities to your room. Madam Amity has a guest over." The maid told him.

"Thank you I'll be out shortly," Eric told her before turning to Luz who was getting up from her knees.

"That was fun, we should do this some more," Luz said kissing his cheek and putting something in his hands before running off back to Amity's room.

"More? If Amity was to find out about this she would definitely kill him." Eric thought to himself before, checking out what she gave him Edric saw it was a pair of panties with Azura patterns on them. 

"This is gonna be a complicated relationship." He said to himself pocketing the panties. 


End file.
